Many users search, explore, discover, and/or interact with content using search interfaces. In an example, a user may search for information about entities, such as people and businesses, through a social network search interface. In another example, the user may search for vacation information through a web search interface. The user may bookmark a website so that the user may remember and/or later return to the website. For example, the user may bookmark a vacation broker webpage, a resort social network profile webpage, a vacation photo search results page, etc.